Jewels, Loans, Transfers and Death
Alrighty, time to show you a shed of our rules. Jewels Jewels, just like Stat Points, can be earned from Storylines and Missions. They are key to your character as they are the currency of this world. However, only roleplaying a playable character (PC) will be rewarded by Jewels and Stat Points, as NPCs are essentially only there to progress the story and help your PCs evolve. Jewels can buy you everything that can be bought in this world. Things like Magical Items, Jewelry, Weapons, Clothes and other cool stuff. It is important you spend your Jewels wisely as you may wish to obtain something at a certain point and you might not have enough! A mage may spend jewels for training or some other means that grants them bonus technique points. The price per point is listed below: *Tier 1: 600,000 Jewels *Tier 2: 550,000 Jewels *Tier 3: 500,000 Jewels There are limitations however: You may not gain any more than 2 tech points this way per month. You may not have any more bought tech points then number of tech points you earn’t normally. When added to a profile, next to the technique number add the amount of purchased techniques. Example: Technique (13/13) + 3 Purchased Loans & Character Refurbishing Because of popular demand, we are in the need to set down the rules for loaning, which is basically when a PC gives another a set amount of jewels which can or cannot have repercussions. So as to avoid this, character loans will be handled carefully and transparently so no one can complain. Loans are to be done (preferably) during role-plays, this way the transaction can be noted by the grader and add it to the end grades so future mods using this as reference will keep this transaction as valid and perform the actions required. Another method is using contract mods, which are simply a written statement between both parties agreeing to the terms of the loan and they will be pinned on the mod section for quick access. Failure to meet a contract condition or pay back the money however will have SEVERE repercussion directly enforce by one of the admins. These sanctions may include character rewards penalization or whatever punishment we think fits the guilty party. Aside from this there are several rules: *Loans can only be given monthly and the amount most not exceed 50% of the Loaners total amount of jewels, *Character that receives Loans when being approved can only receive a maximum of 5 million jewels, *There will be a month penalty cost for the transaction of 10% of the loaned jewels to the borrower in question. *While loaning is an effective way of gaining a quick boost, it is discouraged to pester other for loans, this action will be penalized if reported, which will cause immediate removal of all loan benefits. It is also possible to give money to someone, at which case there will be no penalties or limitations whatsoever, though both persons still have to make a modification to have their money subtracted/added to their profiles. Also, in regard of those people that have a character that they don’t longer like but don’t want to lose their hard earned points, you can now simply keep the sources of your character that you no longer want and add it to the source area of your new character with no penalties whatsoever but can only be done every 2 months. You will be allowed to keep your earned stat points, your earned jewels along with your character reputation points but no items can be passed away unless the amount of jewels is subtracted from the jewels of the dead character (you will not be getting it free). Also characters that are simply revising and mass editing the background and magics of character to the degree their origin changes but not making an outright new character, the character in question however, will no longer be considered cannon to the roleplay and thus removed from IC universe (meaning that no one should actually know this character on IC) and the fixed character will have to start meeting people all over again, joining guilds, etc… Character Jewel Transfers Different to Loans, once every month every account is allowed to give a single 'Jewel Transfer' to another character on either another or the same account. What this basically means is that one of your characters on your account can, once per month, give up to 10,000,000 Jewels to another character! Either on your own account or on somebody else's if they agree to it! How awesome is that! There are a few rules that go along with this however: *You can only do this once per month. We can't stress this enough, more than that and you'll be docked the jewels but there'll be no transfer. Yes, we are serious. *Your character loses the jewels from his earned and total amount. So if your character has 11,000,000/11,000,000 Jewels and he gives away 5,000,000 it becomes 6,000,000/6,000,000. *A character cannot ever receive more than 10,000,000 Jewels total from all Transfers across all time. Basically, if you receive a 9,000,000 Jewels transfer from a character on your own account then you can only ever receive 1,000,000 more from any other source. No exceptions. *A single character cannot ever transfer away more than 10,000,000 Jewels over a four month period. So you can give away 7,000,000 one month, then 2,000,000 and then 1,000,000 but after that you can't give away any for a whole month, and then your giving ability begins again. Bonus Jewels: As you get more powerful, aka more SP, you start to gain more jewels, this is determined by how much SP you have earned. At 50 SP you gain a 10% increase to jewels earned, and an additional 10% for every additional 50 SP you gain to a maximum of 100% extra Jewels. Please add these jewels yourself at character modification where a Librarian will check your work. Attached is an excel sheet that will help update your jewels, if you do not have excel a program like Open Office, which is free, will work. Instructions are attached, please note that you do not count jewels you have gotten through a character transfer or a loan for bonus jewels and should not be included for bonus jewels gained and SP is SP earned When noting down jewels the format should look like: Jewels: 200,000/1,100,000 (1,000,000) which means Current/Total (Earned) The current jewels is what you have unspent. Total jewels is the amount of jewels you have before spending it. The Earned jewels is the raw amount of jewels you have earned from threads. In the example above the person has 200,000 Jewels on them, they have picked up 1,100,000 jewels however the mission mods have only ever given them 1,000,000. Those extra jewels they have picked up have been bonus jewels from this system. Note the numbers are Arbitrary and do not represent actual gameplay simulation. Aaaaaaand now some rules for Character Death! *RULE #1: Your character can die. *RULE #2: Yes, seriously. *RULE #3: For clarification there are only three ways a character can die: -You kill them yourself. -You agree with another character for them to be killed/die. -If your character is checkmated. *RULE #4: If you kill your character off yourself then you will get rewards for the thread you were in up and until the point you died, but all other threads you are in will be henceforth relegated to flashbacks. You clearly wont be able to enter any more threads with that character (even more flashbacks). *RULE #5: If you agree with another person to get your character killed by them, then the same things apply as above (all other threads are flashbacks) and... well that's it. *RULE #6: Now the big one, if your character is checkmated. Basically in a fight if the only options left to you are death or godmodding, you're dead. No ifs, ands or buts about it. You will not godmod your way out of death or the staff will step in and curbstomp your character to death anyway. We'd would of course prefer that you ask for permission before killing any character, but we will not take away your right or ability to exact a price for defeat on your opponent. That said, if you want your character to stay alive, avoid fights you think you can't win and make sure the other person knows you don't want to lose your character. Seriously. *RULE #6.5 If you go around and just murder new characters -'griefing' basically- then the staff will kill you in some elaborate way just to make you stop. Seriously, don't do it. If you're going to kill a PC it had better be justified. It must be justified both IC and OOC, you can't just kill a character 'for fun' or 'because you don't like that person' - if you do then we will curbstomp your character, reverse the death and maybe send it against you instead. Be very careful when killing PCs. *RULE #7: And the other big one: the sources you can keep after death. Yes, you can keep your earnings. But then you cannot harvest OR revamp for an additional two months on top of whatever your current amount is. So if you revamped the day before and a second character died, you wont be able to harvest OR revamp for four months. Simple and easy. Category:Roleplay Information And Rules!